One Day
by Zhephyra Arthea
Summary: Acara Reality Show yang mengajak para Fans untuk Kencan selama 1 hari dengan Idol yang kalian pilih! Send A Form and Date Your Idol for 1 Day! ApplyFanfic


"Annyeonghaseyooo~~!" empat suara nan ceria terdengar, empat orang gadis membungkukan sedikit badannya memberi salam.

"Acara yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh fans di dunia, One Day with your Prince! Akhirnya akan broadcast!" ke-empat gadis itu bertepuk tangan.

"pertama-tama perkenalkan Aku Jia" Jia membungkukan badannya, ia tengah duduk di sofa tunggal, posisi duduk ke-empat gadis berbentuk letter U.

"Aku Arin" Arin membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangannya ceria di depan kamera "Aku YooA" YooA, duduk tepat di samping Arin, di sofa panjang.

"dan Aku Jiho" Jiho yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jia di sofa tunggal

"Kami berempat yang akan memandu acara ini jadi.." Jia menggantungkan ucapannya "Mohon bantuannya!" ujar mereka bersama-sama, kompak.

"mungkin dari kalian sudah ada yang tahu tentang acara ini, karena banyak rumor yang beredar" Jiho tersenyum "One Day with your Prince, atau One Day; merupukan reality Show yang melibatkan Idol dengan Fansnya, para Fans di luar sana mengirimkan From, para Staff yang akan menyeleksinya, dipisahkan sesuai Idol yang kalian inginkan"

"1 orang Fans hanya bisa memasukan 1 nama Idol! 1 Idol hanya akan muncul satu kali jadi Idol tersebut tidak akan muncul dua kali di acara ini" ujar Arin ikut menjelaskan

"Fans yang terpilih akan di jemput langsung oleh sang Idol, tak akan ada pemberitahuan apapun! Tenang saja, jika kalian yang terpilih walaupun kalian ada di luar kota, bahkan di luar negri sang Idol pasti akan menjemput kalian, Anything for Fans, adalah moto One Day! Selama hal tersebut masuk akal, Idol di bantu oleh seluruh staff akan berusaha untuk mengabulkannya" dengan penuh semangat YooA menjelaskan.

" jadi tunggu apa lagi! Segera kirim from kalian ke sini, from bisa di isi langsung di official website One Day; .kr, terakhir; jika kalian terpilih di episode pertama maka di episode kedua akan ada interview khusus dengan salah satu di antara kita; begitu seterusnya, jadi segera kirim form kalian, kami menunggu kalian" Jia yang terakhir menjelaskan

"sampai berjumpa di epiode pertama One Day, Bye-bye~"

17-Feb-2016

How To Send From to One Day!

One Day with your Prince merupakan salah satu acara Reality Show yang paling di tunggu oleh para fans di seluruh dunia, dengan Jia, YooA, Jiho dan Arin sebagai hostnya.

One Day mengajak Lucky Fans menghabiskan satu hari dengan Idola yang mereka inginkan, ketempat manapun yang Lucky Fans inginkan! Idol yang kalian pilih tak terbatas hanya Boybands atau Girlbands saja, Soloist, Actor, Actress, Komedian, Model, seluruh orang yang bergelut di dunia entertainment bisa kalian pilih tapi hanya untuk para Idol Korea Selatan saja.

Cara untuk mengirimkan Form ke One Day

1\. Isi data diri kalian

· Name :

· Gender :

· Date of Birth :

· Hometown :

· Work Status :

· Line/Katalk :

2\. Isi data Idol

· Name Idol :

· Company :

3\. Hal yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan sang Idol

· Thing I want to do with Him/Her :

4\. Hal tentang dirimu, untuk menghidari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan maka para staff memutuskan untuk memasukan kolom yang menceritakan tentang diri mereka.

· Thing about me :

· Thing I Like and Hate :

Berikut ini contoh pengisian form One Day

Name : Athalia Fausta

Gender : Female

Date of Birth : April 8th , 1995

Hometown : Forks, Washington

Work Status : College Student

Line/Katalk : itsmirei17 /itsmirei17 (kalian bisa mengisi keduanya atau salah satu)

Name Idol : Sehun of EXO

Company : SM Entertainment

Thing I want to do with Him/Her : bermain di taman bermain seharian penuh, mencoba seluruh wahana, di akhiri dengan menaiki Ferris Wheel.

Thing About me : gadis yang senang mendengarkan music dan menulis cerpen (kalian bisa mengisi sepanjang apapaun)

Thing I Like and Hate : membenci hewan reptile dan katak, menyukai segala hal yang manis, tak terlalu suka makanan pedas

Semua form akan di pisahkan sesuai dengan Idol, semakin banyak orang yang memilih Idol yang sama, semakin banyak saingan yang ada.

Ingat 1 Idol hanya akan muncul 1 kali dalam acara One Day. Jika sang Idol sudah muncul maka kalian di beri kesempatan untuk mengirimkan form kembali, pengiriman form kedua hanya di lakukan saat staff mengumumkannya, jika kalian mengirimkan sebelum staff mengumumkan maka kalian dianggap melanggar peraturan.

Jadi tunggu apa lagi, segera kirimkan form One Day kalion, good luck everyone~~

A/N.

Udah lama ingin buat FF yang seperti ini, sekalian berandai-andai kalau nge-date sama Bias tuh gimana rasanya.. hahaha

So.. bagi yang pengen ikutan, nge-date bareng bias, silahkan kirim Formnya oke~..

Ngga terbatas hanya sebagai Yeoja, kalau kalian pengen liat versi Namja kalian nge-date sama Bias tentu aja bisa~.. Yaoi, Yuri, Straight semua bisa~.

Semua tergantung Form yang kalian pilih, ku bakal pilih Form yang paling unik menurutku.. ku bakal usahain semua orang yang isi Form bisa nge-date sama Bias pilihan mereka.

Isi Line/Katalk real, karena Interviewnya bener-bener akan ku Tanya, jadi ku butuh ID yang kalian pakai, ID Line/Katalk ku semuanya ;itsmirei17

Kalau kalian ngga ingin ada yang tahu ID kalian, bisa kirim lewat PM atau Add langsung aku, jangan lupa sertain username FF kalian..

Form bisa dikirim lewat PM / Review / Line / Kakao Talk

1 orang hanya bisa kirim 1 Form oke~

Jadi sampai jumpa di episode pertama One Day~

Until Later

Miharu Reiko


End file.
